In Pursuit of Granger
by WeasleyForMe
Summary: Hermione seeks revenge against the Weasley boys, but the plan backfires.
1. Chapter 1

_In Pursuit of Granger by WeasleyForMe  
_

_Hermione seeks revenge against the Weasley boys, but the plan backfires. The M rating is for later chapters!  
_

_**This is a story written especially for Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte's birthday!! This was inspired by her and is dedicated to her brilliance :D**_

_Thanks so much to HermioneTwin for being a seriously awesome beta!! Also thanks to the Twin Exchange ladies (remuslives, JackMyles and mama0407) for their assorted input!_

* * *

Chapter One

Hermione kept her cool as she shook hands with the Ministry official. It wasn't every day that you got the job of your dreams, so she made sure that she was outside of the Ministry of Magic before erupting into little cheers and giggles. She didn't want to congratulate herself too much; she was only going to be a junior apprentice law organizer.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" she smiled before Apparating back to the Burrow. "This is the best day of my life!" Hermione had secretly been pursuing a job in this department since Voldemort's demise and she had finally achieved her goal.

When she arrived in the yard next to the Burrow, she decided that she was going to invite the Weasleys out for drinks to celebrate her new position with her. After all, she had been living in their home since the fall of you-know-who and had generously been invited to stay indefinitely. Plus, since Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were away for the week, they wouldn't get into trouble for going out.

"Guess what!!" Hermione screamed as she ran through the kitchen door. Ron and Harry casually glanced up from their game of chess. Ginny turned from her spot by the sink, and the twins stopped moving Ron's chess pieces from behind his back. Even Percy stopped writing a letter and looked up at her.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"The best thing in the whole world happened to me today!" Hermione gushed.

"You won the muggle lottery?" Ron asked with a grin.

Hermione grinned back. "No, even better!"

"You've received an inheritance?" Ginny questioned.

"Better!" Hermione squealed.

"You're getting married?" asked a very perplexed Harry. Hermione shook her head and beamed.

"You created a new Potion?" asked Percy. Hermione shook her head, but smiled encouragingly.

"You're pregnant?" asked Fred. Hermione shook her head.

"You're not pregnant?" asked George.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "No!"

Then Charlie and Bill entered the kitchen. "Who's yelling in here?" asked Bill.

"We're trying to guess Hermione's good news," Ginny informed her brothers.

"You're pregnant?" asked Charlie.

"Will you guys stop it with the pregnancy? Is this your subtle way of telling me that I've gained weight or something?" Hermione asked.

"We give up," Ron told her.

"Ok, I'll tell you." She paused dramatically. "I got a job as a junior apprentice law organizer at the Ministry's Department of International Law! I start on Monday! And I want to take you out to celebrate!"

While Hermione silently jumped up and down, she noticed eight pairs of eyes were blinking at her without emotion. She stopped jumping.

"What's so exciting about that?" asked Ron.

"Isn't that just an entry level position?" questioned Percy.

"What's the big deal?" asked Fred and George together.

Ginny noticed Hermione's smile was beginning to fade, so she ran over and hugged her friend. "I'm so proud of you, Hermione! This is wonderful news!" She glared at her brothers and Harry as she hugged Hermione. The boys snapped to attention, afraid that Ginny would kill them while they slept.

"Um… that's great," mumbled Charlie.

"Good work," said Bill.

"Nice going," muttered Harry.

Hermione crossed her arms. "Well, I thought that you would all be a little bit happier for me than this," she said with a frown creeping onto her pretty face.

"They are happy!" Ginny said.

"I can tell," Hermione replied. "You all look like you've been forced to eat Stinksap."

The boys all looked at each other before Bill announced, "Well, you can still treat us to drinks!"

Hermione sighed. "Yeah, sure," before she left the kitchen with a frown. When she was gone the boys all cheered at the prospect of free drinks while Ginny ran after Hermione.

When the girls reached Ginny's room, Hermione peeled off her suit jacket and fell on her bed. She had hoped everyone would be as excited as she was. This job was only a small step, but she really wanted to work her way to the top of Magical Law Enforcement.

"They should have been more supportive," Ginny said from the other bed. "I'm sorry my brothers are all flaming imbeciles. On the bright side, at least _you_ aren't related to them," she said with small grin.

"I should have known they wouldn't care. It's really not a very impressive job," Hermione told Ginny as she sat up on her bed.

"Don't put yourself down to justify them!" Ginny scolded as she sat up as well. A contemplative look washed over her face. Suddenly she grinned brightly. "I know what you need to do!"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Get revenge!" Ginny said happily. "Come on!"

Hermione was shaking her head firmly negating Ginny's idea. Then she abruptly froze and a grin spread over her face. "Actually, there is something really funny I could do," she said thoughtfully. "No, that's too mean. I couldn't do that to them."

"What is it?" Ginny asked excitedly as she bounced across the room to sit next to Hermione.

"Well, you know that temporary love potion that Fred and George sell in their shop?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded quickly. "I nicked some of it from them last week, because they were threatening to give some to Hagrid and make him fall in love with the first person he saw."

"Oh, I know that stuff. It's the Lusty Love Potion. You become completely infatuated with the first person you see after you drink it. What are you planning to do with it?" Ginny asked, still puzzled.

"Well, it's a really big bottle. I thought that if we gave all seven of them a hefty dose while they were downstairs together, they would fall in love with each other for a few days."

Ginny's jaw dropped. Then she started shaking with silent laughter. Soon both of them were doubled over laughing hysterically. "They would be writing each other poetry!" Ginny squealed.

"And making candlelit dinners for each other!" Hermione howled. They began to settle down again and Hermione finally said, "I just _have_ to do this!"

Ginny crept back down to the kitchen to retrieve some bottles of butterbeer while Hermione found the love potion. "It says to add one drop to any beverage for a one hour result," Hermione read from the label. "Well, I think it needs to be longer than that!"

Ginny giggled while Hermione opened seven bottles and added an entire spoonful of potion to each one. "Might as well get Harry involved as well. This is going to be hilarious!" she told Ginny. "Let's take these bottles down, and try not to laugh!"

The girls loaded the bottles onto a tray, and they took them downstairs. All of the guys were lounging around in the living room. "Hey, when are we leaving to go to the bar?" asked Ron.

"Um, in a little while," Hermione said as she stifled a chuckle. "But first, here are some butterbeers for you all to drink." She and Ginny set the tray on the coffee table, and the boys began to reach for the drinks. Ginny and Hermione exchanged a look of warning and began to run back upstairs to hide out of sight. Ginny sprinted up to her room followed by Hermione. Just as the boys each took a sip from their bottles, Hermione missed a step causing her to lose her balance. She screamed and grabbed the banister, catching herself just in time to turn around and see that she had the full attention of each male in the room.

* * *

_Oh snap!! Hermione is royally screwed! In the next chapter we will get to see exactly what she has gotten herself into! :D_

_I hope you liked it so far!! (There will most likely be around eight chapters total. Lots longer than I anticipated!) Please review! _


	2. Chapter 2

_In Pursuit of Granger by WeasleyForMe  
_

_Hermione seeks revenge against the Weasley boys, but the plan backfires.  
_

_**This is a story written especially for Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte's birthday!! This was inspired by her and is dedicated to her brilliance :D**_

_Thanks so much to HermioneTwin for being a rockin' beta!! Also thanks to the Twin Exchange ladies (remuslives, JackMyles and mama0407) for their assorted input!  
_

* * *

Chapter Two

Hermione froze in place halfway up the stairs. "_Oh, shit,_" she thought to herself as she realized what had happened. Each Weasley male plus Harry were all staring at her. Their expressions changed from concern for her falling down the stairs to pure lust for her and only her in mere seconds. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she immediately finished sprinting up the stairs. She bounded into Ginny's room and flung the door shut behind her.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Ginny squealed. Then she noticed the look of pure horror on Hermione's face. "What's wrong?"

Hermione pulled her wand out of her pocket and quickly warded the bedroom door. She leaned her back against the door as she mumbled, "I am royally screwed."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny frowned as she rushed over to her friend.

"You know how the boys were supposed to see each other after they drank the butterbeer?" she asked. After Ginny nodded, she continued. "Well, they all saw me instead."

Ginny's eyes went wide as she finally understood the implications. "What are you going to do?" she asked quietly. It was at this point that they began to hear the boys walking up the stairs.

"Hermione, where are you?" Ron called.

"She's probably in Ginny's room," Percy deduced. The girls froze as they heard footsteps outside the door.

"Hermione, will you please come out so I can see you?" asked Bill rather sweetly.

"I can't possibly live another minute unless I get to look at your sweet face," Harry called.

"Maybe she went outside," George said. "I need to find her so I can fulfill my destiny to make love to her eternally."

Hermione turned to face the bedroom door as Ginny stood next to her. They froze in place as the boys started knocking at the door. "Ginny, I'm scared," Hermione whispered.

"Me too," Ginny squeaked. They stood still for a long time until the knocking ceased. Finally they could no longer hear any of the boys on the other side of the door.

"Do you think it's safe to go out there?" Hermione asked quietly.

Ginny answered, "I don't hear anything." She tiptoed toward the door and gently turned the doorknob. After opening the door a crack, she turned back to Hermione. "I don't see any of them."

Hermione sighed. "You'd better go first." Ginny nodded and led the way out of the room. They could hear voices downstairs and smelled someone burning food in the kitchen. As soon as Hermione and Ginny quietly crept down the stairs and emerged into the living room, they were mobbed by Bill and Harry.

"Hermione!" Harry gushed. "You look absolutely delectable in that shirt."

Bill smiled and began to twirl a strand of his long hair with his finger. "Wow, you really are stunning, Hermione," he whispered as he blushed. "I think I'm falling for you."

Hermione turned to Ginny. "This is the scariest thing I've ever encountered in my entire life! At least Voldemort made sense!" she exclaimed.

Just then, Ron and Charlie came running into the room. As soon as they saw Hermione, they froze and silly grins crept onto their faces. "I'm going to marry that woman," Ron told Charlie.

"Not if I can help it," Charlie said as he walked toward the girls. Hermione grasped Ginny's hand and tried to hide behind her. But it was too late. Charlie ran his fingers along Hermione's cheek, sending involuntary shivers down her back. The heated look in his eyes was frightening. "Hermione, my life would be complete if you would come back to Romania with me. Please, say that you'll join me. I'll give you anything you can dream of. I promise I'll fulfill your wildest fantasies."

"Charlie! Stop it! You have a girlfriend," Ginny told him, but his eyes never wavered. Hermione stared back at him like he was a talking Hippogriff.

In the meantime, Percy and George had joined the group. "Hermione, please join me for a walk in the garden. The sun is about to set, and I would very much like to enjoy the way the dieing rays of light attach themselves to your chestnut curls in the hope of living longer in your eternal beauty," Percy said airily, as he ran a hand through her hair. Hermione swatted his hand away and shoved Ginny between Percy and herself.

"Hermione, my only desire is to make sweet, sensuous love to you. Please, come upstairs with me," George told her lustily. Hermione changed her mind and grabbed Ginny again, moving her into place between George and herself. Each request that the boys were making was even more outlandish than the previous one.

"You're here!" Fred bellowed from the other side of the room as everyone turned to look at him. "Hermione! I baked a heart shaped cake for you! It symbolizes our love! Please, come and eat it with me," Fred called to her.

"Ugh, that explains the burning smell," Ginny said. Fred managed to worm his way through his brothers until he had only Ginny between him and his goal.

"Come with me," he cooed. "I'll show you things you've never seen before."

Ron didn't want to be forgotten. "Well, I'll tell you things you've never heard before."

Bill called over his brothers. "I'll make you feel things you've never felt before!"

"Oh, Merlin!" Hermione screamed as she raced back up the stairs leaving Ginny with the boys.

"Hermione! Come back, my love!" Percy called to her with painful, heart wrenching love in his voice.

"She's gone," Ron mumbled sadly as he looked toward the top of the stairs.

"I feel so empty when she's not around," George muttered as he clutched his heart.

Charlie slumped onto a chair. "Only she holds the key to my heart. But she has gone and left me here, alone." He sighed and a tear slid down his cheek.

Ginny shook her head as she looked from brother to brother. Then her eyes fell on Harry. It was strangely disturbing to watch her own boyfriend mooning over another girl. He was visibly crying and muttering, "My heart aches for her. Why has she left me?"

"Ok, that's enough," Ginny said. She clapped her hands loudly a few times until all of the males were looking at her. They all looked horribly upset without Hermione in the room, and Ginny didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "Maybe if you would all back off a little bit, Hermione would be able to stand being around you," she told them. "And for Merlin's sake, please stop crying, Harry!" She threw her hands in the air and stomped off toward the stairs. "I hope this potion wears off quickly! You're all acting like a bunch of loons!"

* * *

_I hope you're enjoying this nonsense! It's so much fun to write! Can you imagine how amazing yet scary it would be to be in Hermione's place??_

_Ok, you know what to do... REVIEW!! More will be posted soon... assuming everyone reviews... :evil laughter:_


	3. Chapter 3

_In Pursuit of Granger by WeasleyForMe  
_

_Hermione seeks revenge against the Weasley boys, but the plan backfires.  
_

_**This is a story written especially for Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte's birthday!! This was inspired by her and is dedicated to her brilliance :D**_

_Thanks so much to HermioneTwin for being a brilliant beta!! Also thanks to the Twin Exchange ladies (remuslives, JackMyles and mama0407) for their assorted input!_

* * *

Chapter Three

Hermione's stomach was growling so loudly that it was distracting Ginny who was trying to tidy up her room. "You need to leave this room Hermione. You're obviously hungry."

"I'm not going back out there with them!" Hermione said as she gestured toward the door. She had been hiding in Ginny's room for a few hours, and it was well past dinner time.

Ginny chuckled at her friend's misfortune. "Why not? I think that Bill, George and Percy each prepared a romantic dinner for you. Oh, and Fred is trying to arrange a moonlit broom ride for the both of you for later on. He's also trying to learn how to bake desserts without burning them."

Hermione groaned. "I can't believe I let this happen. From now on, I'm leaving the pranking up to Fred and George."

"Suit yourself, but if I were you, I'd take full advantage of the boys while I could. Honestly, Bill isn't half bad at cooking," Ginny said as she rearranged her bookshelf.

Hermione sat on her bed with her arms crossed. She wasn't about to go back downstairs and listen to the boys babbling on about how fantastic she was. It was just too strange. "_Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to listen to Fred's terms of endearment. If we were alone. And if he wasn't under the influence of a love potion,_" she thought to herself. She had to try to keep a goofy grin off of her face as Ginny turned to look at her again.

"Go ahead downstairs and scream for me if you need backup," she said.

Hermione gave in to her stomach and agreed. When she was halfway down the staircase, she heard saw Ron jump out of his seat and rush over to take her hand and guide her down the stairs.

"Hermione," he whispered seductively. She just rolled her eyes in response.

As she reached the living room, Charlie wandered in from the kitchen playing a guitar and trying to sing "Unchained Melody". She grimaced and attempted to cover her ears as Harry showed up and started kissing her hands, preventing her from blocking out Charlie's horrid singing voice. All she wanted to do was eat something and then go back to Ginny's room.

"Oh, my love, my darling!" Charlie sang loudly. "I've hungered for your touch!" Suddenly Hermione had an idea.

"Charlie, dearest," she said, effectively cutting him off. He immediately set down the guitar and rushed over to her side. "I would be ever so happy if you would go upstairs and clean the bathroom so it's nice and fresh for my shower in the morning," she said as she batted her eyelashes.

"Anything for you, my love," he said as he gallantly rushed upstairs and began to scrub.

"Harry, darling, would you be so kind as to do my laundry for me?" she asked sweetly. "I need to make sure my clothes are clean for work on Monday."

Harry's face lit up. "I'm on my way!" he told her brightly as he rushed into the laundry room.

Ron followed him saying, "I'll iron everything for you too, love!"

"Well, that's better!" Hermione said as she strolled into the kitchen with a peppy bounce in her step. When she entered the kitchen, she found that Bill, George and Percy had indeed each made her a romantic dinner, and were now fighting over who would get to serve theirs to her at the elaborately decorated table.

When they saw her, they immediately bowed and said, "I've made your favorite meal!" in unison.

Hermione saw that indeed there were three servings of steak and kidney pie. Ginny was right; Bill's was the only one that looked edible. "Uh, thanks?" she managed as they ran over and fussed over how exotically beautiful she happened to look. Once again, she rolled her eyes. "Would the three of you mind terribly if I ate alone? I'd really appreciate some peace and quiet," she asked them innocently. One by one, they leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Hermione blushed slightly as they all exited the kitchen. She looked at the food which was on the counter. The steak and kidney pie that Percy had made appeared to be the wrong colour. She quickly dumped it into the garbage and went on to inspect the portion that George had made. It was completely scorched, so she added that to the trash as well. Luckily for her, Bill's meal looked and smelled great, so she took the plate over to the table. She groaned as the delicious flavor hit her tongue, and she quickly devoured the entire serving.

As she was standing at the sink washing her plate, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She squeaked as she dropped the plate into the sink and spun around in Fred's arms. "Hello, love," he murmured. She tried in vain to squeeze herself out of his warm grasp, but he held her firmly. Her heart began to flutter.

She crossed her arms and said, "Fred, would you let me go? I need to go to bed."

"Mmm… can I join you?" he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

She was certain that her heart was going to explode from her chest. She had to keep reminding herself that this would never be happening under any other circumstances. "No, I think I can handle it by myself," she managed to say.

Fred began to pout. "Well, if I'm not allowed to go to bed with you, that means you're definitely going to come flying with me. I won't take no for an answer," he whispered, still encasing her in his arms.

"Fine," she muttered. After all, a moonlit broom ride with Fred couldn't be too bad. "But I'm not too fond of heights, so we won't be flying too high, got it?"

"Anything my lady wishes," Fred said with a smile, earning a giggle from Hermione. He took her hand and led her to the Burrow's back yard. As they mounted Fred's broom, Hermione began to wonder why Fred was so much more persistent than the other boys had been. She was able to send them away rather easily, but Fred couldn't be deterred. She was lost in thought as Fred kicked off from the ground. Hermione stiffened and gave a small cry.

Fred pressed his solid chest against her back as he soothingly told her, "It's going to be ok, Hermione. I won't fly too high." She relaxed against his back and became lost in thought again as Fred flew slowly around the Burrow.

"Oh, look at the moon," she murmured. "It's so lovely."

"Not as lovely as you," Fred whispered next to her ear. He placed a soft kiss on the side of her neck, and Hermione's eyes fluttered closed. As he trailed a few kisses past her ear, she could feel her skin heating up. The cool breeze was keeping her only somewhat sane as they passed through the night air. She could feel Fred's heartbeat becoming faster as it pounded against her back. His lips were moving unhurriedly along her neck as he flew them in lazy circles above the garden. Hermione's breathing became shallow as she felt Fred's hands begin to roam lower onto her waist and along her thighs.

"Fred, stop the broom," she moaned as she let out a shaky breath. He immediately moved his hands back up to where they originally were and began to guide the broom back to the ground. As they landed, Hermione jumped over the broom handle and spun around to face Fred.

Even though he was still affected by the love potion, he looked slightly abashed about his roaming hands. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I shouldn't have taken that liberty."

Hermione just shook her head and grabbed Fred by his collar, pulling his face down to her level. She licked her lips, the heat still filling her entire body. "I'm glad you did," she said before kissing him passionately. Her lips had all the fervor of a Seeker chasing a Snitch, and she was pleased that Fred's hands began to freely roam her body again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hoping to pull herself even closer to him. He was yanking the bottom of her shirt out of her pants when she realized just how wrong this entire thing was. She pulled away from Fred and backed up a few steps, looking at his puzzled expression. She groaned and covered her face with her hands. "I can't believe I'm taking advantage of you like this," she moaned. Hermione knew he would never in a million years be snogging her of his own free will. "I'm really sorry Fred." She took one more look at his lust filled eyes before she turned and ran back inside the Burrow and up to Ginny's room.

* * *

_Looks like Hermione has a crush! _

_The craziness continues! Please Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_In Pursuit of Granger by WeasleyForMe  
_

_Hermione seeks revenge against the Weasley boys, but the plan backfires.  
_

_**This is a story written especially for Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte's birthday!! This was inspired by her and is dedicated to her brilliance :D**_

_Did I mention that my beta would destroy your beta in a face-off? She would (Thanks HermioneTwin)!! Also thanks to the Twin Exchange ladies (remuslives, JackMyles and mama0407) for their assorted input!_

* * *

Chapter Four

Hermione wasn't able to fall asleep for a while, because she was too busy chastising herself over her behavior with Fred. Honestly, it wasn't even like the poor guy could help himself, and there she was taking advantage of him. She only hoped that by some miracle he wouldn't remember once the potion wore off completely.

The next morning, Hermione was startled awake by Charlie. She abruptly sat up when she realized that he was in her bed with her, sitting near her feet. He was once again singing "Unchained Melody" while playing along with the out of tune guitar. "Time goes by so slowly, and time can do so much… are you still mine?" he sang loudly, waking Ginny in the process. Both girls sat up in their beds with their hands over their ears as Charlie sang, "I need your love!! I-I neeeed your love!"

"Charlie! Get out before I hex you!" Ginny screamed. Eventually he wandered back out of the room after Ginny magically broke one of his guitar strings.

Hermione groaned and flopped back down onto the bed. "This is completely out of control. I'm going to go take a relaxing shower before I decide how I'm going to hide from them all day."

Hermione stormed into the bathroom with her robe and her towel and hung them next to the toilet. She turned on the water and gently positioned herself under the hot stream. Finally, she could ease away the tension that the boys had placed on her mind and body. Hermione wasn't sure when it happened, but she had developed quite a crush on Fred, and the previous night's broom ride hadn't helped the matter. As she scrubbed her body, she also wondered why Fred had seemed to be so much more persistent than the other boys. "I wish he would be more like that with me all the time," she said aloud. Hermione shampooed her hair, and rinsed all the soap off before she turned the steamy water off. She sighed as she reached out from behind the curtain to grab her towel. Her hand came into contact with it much too quickly though. Hermione peered out into the rest of the room to find that Bill was handing her towel to her.

"BILL!" Hermione screamed. "What are you doing in here? I was taking a shower!"

Bill grinned. "I couldn't help it. I needed to be near you. I needed to see your hot body swaying on the other side of the curtain," he said lustily as he began to climb into the tub with her.

"Out! Get out of here!" she screamed, but he wasn't deterred. Soon the rest of the boys showed up to see why she was screaming.

"Hermione, my love, what's wrong?" Percy called from the hallway.

"Bill, I must insist that you leave my future wife alone," George said from next to the toilet. He wouldn't normally have been there so early, but the twins had taken to sleeping at the Burrow to be near Hermione.

"Hermione, I'll come save you from the shower," Ron exclaimed from the doorway.

"GINNY! Get your arse in here, NOW!" Hermione screamed. Ginny showed up within seconds.

"What the hell are they all doing?" she asked.

"I don't know. Just get them out, please!" Hermione moaned. Bill was attempting to climb in the shower from one side, and Fred was attempting the same thing from the other side. It took Ginny nearly five minutes to get all of the males away from the nearly naked Hermione. She stood outside the closed door and waited for Hermione to emerge out of the bathroom in her robe. All of the boys waited outside the door as well, hoping she would emerge in less than a robe.

When the door opened and Hermione walked out, she said, "If any of you manage to find a way into Ginny's room while I'm changing, I'll castrate you." Then she stormed down the hallway while the boys all looked longingly after her.

"I _love_ assertive women," Charlie growled. The rest of them grunted their approval.

Ginny managed to herd the group of them into the living room, giving Hermione enough time to get dressed for the day. When Hermione finally headed downstairs, Bill met her halfway and carried her to the most comfortable loveseat. "Can I get you anything, love?" he asked sweetly.

"I left my book on my bed. Would you bring it down?" she asked him. All seven guys went sprinting up the stairs in the hopes of being the first to retrieve the tome. She could hear them fighting each other as she groaned and hoped that her book made it back in one piece. Finally, Harry came sprinting back down with the book, just like a Seeker with a Snitch.

"Here you are, Hermione," he said as he handed her the book. "You know I'd do anything for you, right?" he asked seductively. She sighed and rolled her eyes as the rest of the boys wandered back down into the living room.

Fred made a beeline for the kitchen while Hermione flipped through the book. "May I massage your feet while you read, darling?" Percy asked. Hermione thought that suggestion didn't sound half bad.

"I suppose," was all she could say before his hands were gliding along her feet. It did feel quite nice.

Meanwhile, Harry plopped down on the floor and gazed up at Hermione as Ron transfigured a pillow into a large fan and began to wave it slowly over her, cooling her skin. George pulled a large sheet of paper out of the desk and began to sketch a portrait of her.

"I'll be in the kitchen preparing lunch for you, my sexy sugar plum," Bill said with a wink. At least the best cook had offered his services.

Hermione was almost able to relax. Percy's hands actually felt miraculous as he rubbed her feet, and Charlie was perched on the arm of the loveseat, turning the pages for her as she read. When he started to hum "Unchained Melody", she shot him a meaningful glare which caused him to go silent and then kiss her lightly atop her head. Soon, Fred emerged from the kitchen with a bowl of grapes. He perched himself on the other arm and fed her when she looked at him.

Each time Hermione turned toward Fred, she noticed that the smoldering look in his eyes would deepen. He was making her somewhat hot and bothered when Ginny came back into the room and had to stifle a giggle. The boys were pampering her like she was their goddess.

"Ron could you move the fan a little closer?" she asked as Charlie turned the page for her. Ron did as he was told, and Fred placed a grape between her lips.

"I can't believe you were complaining about this earlier," Ginny said, shaking her head.

Hermione smiled. "I guess they aren't so bad once you tame them."

* * *

Through the course of the day, Hermione learned many things. It turned out that Bill was the only male Weasley who was capable of making grilled cheese sandwiches that weren't burnt, charred or otherwise scorched. She learned that George was quite good at drawing a stick-figure version of her reading a book. She even learned that Percy could be quite cheeky. As he was massaging her feet, his hands often crept up her calves, and once or twice they made it all the way to her thighs before she could scold him.

Perhaps most surprising of all, however, was the way that Fred demanded her full attention after lunch. "Hermione, stay in the kitchen after you finish your meal. I have something for you," he told her as she once again delegated chores for the rest of the boys. Charlie and Percy happily ran upstairs to alphabetize Hermione's books, a job which would take them all day. Harry and George had been sent to go grocery shopping, and Ron and Bill were outside doing yard work.

"What do you have for me?" she asked Fred as she finished her lunch.

"Pie," he said simply.

"Pie?" she asked, puzzled.

"Yes, I baked you a pie. I taught myself how to make better desserts after I burnt the cake yesterday," he said apologetically. "I wasn't sure if you liked blueberry or strawberry better, so I baked a half strawberry, half blueberry pie last night," he said with a cute grin. "I stayed up all night thinking about you. It's impossible for me to sleep when your lips are on my mind."

Hermione blushed as Fred cut her a slice of pie. She took a bite and savored the taste of both types of fruit as they mingled together in her mouth. She moaned and licked her lips. Hermione noticed that Fred's eyes were following the movement of her tongue. She just couldn't help it; the pie was too delicious. Before she knew what was going on, his lips were pressed against hers. He took complete possession of her mouth as well as her neck, leaving a trail of nips and nibbles along its length. She wasn't sure how, but Fred managed to maneuver her onto his lap while they shared berry flavoured kisses. As the snogging became more heated, she found herself pressing her body even closer to his. She wasn't sure if this was of her own accord, or because of Fred's hands that found their away to her behind. Regardless, Hermione was on the edge of reason. She could feel her hips beginning to move in time with Fred's hands, and she was helpless to stop herself from grinding into him. Fred groaned as he pulled back for some air, and Hermione ran her needy hands through his hair.

Just then, the kitchen door opened, and Ginny strolled in. "Whoa!" she exclaimed at the sight of Hermione straddling Fred's lap. She quickly backed out of the room, but the damage was done.

Hermione leapt off of Fred and blushed profusely. Muttering, "Excuse me," she left the kitchen, following Ginny.

* * *

_She did it again! And I totally wish I could wake up with Charlie in my bed tomorrow... :D_

_Thanks again to remuslives for coming up with some of the ideas of things for the guys to do in this chapter!_

_The next chappy will be posted soon! Please review!! _


	5. Chapter 5

_In Pursuit of Granger by WeasleyForMe  
_

_Hermione seeks revenge against the Weasley boys, but the plan backfires.  
_

_**This is a story written especially for Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte's birthday!! This was inspired by her and is dedicated to her brilliance :D**_

_Thanks to HermioneTwin, the world's finest beta! Also thanks to the Twin Exchange ladies (remuslives, JackMyles and mama0407) for their assorted input!_

* * *

Chapter Five

Hermione strove to avoid all males for the remainder of the day. She was still shaken about being caught in the kitchen with Fred, but Ginny seemed to think it wasn't Hermione's fault. The girls were hiding in Ginny's room, listening to Charlie singing loudly just outside the door.

Hermione glared at Ginny as the late afternoon sun poured in through the window. "Your brother sings like a dying banshee."

Ginny laughed then tried to look less amused; this was not the appropriate time to anger Hermione any further. "I know he does. It's really awful." Ginny sighed at the helpless look on her friend's face.

From the hallway, Charlie bellowed, "Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea, to the open arms of the sea! Lonely rivers sigh, 'Wait for me, wait for me.' I'll be coming home, wait for me! I love you, Hermione!"

Ginny grimaced. "I'm so sorry I told you to get revenge."

"That's ok, Gin. Don't worry about it," she replied as she stood up and began looking through her trunk. "I'm sure this will all be quite amusing years from now. Um, have you seen the bottle of the love potion?"

"It's on my desk," Ginny told her as she started to read a magazine.

Hermione picked up the bottle and sat back down on her bed. "Let's see… I gave them each a heaping dose, but I hope this will wear off by the morning." She glanced at Ginny. "I'm not leaving this room until tomorrow morning. Will you please go get me something for dinner?" she asked.

"Sure," Ginny said as she disappeared out the door, locking it and taking Charlie downstairs with her.

Hermione turned the love potion over in her hand and read the rest of the label which Fred and George had made. It read: 'Try Lusty Love Potion to snare that special someone! Larger doses will last longer (results may vary)!' Then she noticed some smaller words at the bottom of the tag. 'Warning: the potion will become stronger if applied between two people who already have a romantic interest in each other.' She froze with the bottle in her hands. Hadn't Fred been more persistent than the others? Hadn't she been drawn to snog him, twice? Hadn't Hermione had a secret crush on him for a few years? "That's not possible!" Hermione gasped. If the information on the label was correct, then Fred must be interested in her as well.

Her thoughts were cut off when Ginny ran back in the door with a sandwich and a butterbeer. "Here, take these! They all followed me up here!" Ginny yelled as Hermione took the sandwich and she began to magically lock the door.

"Is Hermione in there?" Percy called.

"We just want to look at her!" hollered George.

"I love you!" Bill yelled.

"Let us in, Ginny!" Ron and Harry called together. They could also hear Charlie playing his guitar, which was now worse for the wear since Ginny cursed one of the strings off.

Hermione groaned as she sat on her bed and devoured her dinner. Ginny tried to pretend like she couldn't hear her brothers and boyfriend pining over Hermione while she painted her nails.

Bill loudly cleared his throat and began to yell louder than the others. "Sweetest, I wrote a love poem for you. Here it goes:

There once was a woman so fair,

With big, sexy, bushy brown hair.

She has a nice hiney,

Her name is Hermione,

And her breasts make a wonderful pair.

I hope you like limericks. If not, I'll rewrite it!"

Hermione was cradling her head in her hands, massaging her temples, trying to fight off a headache. "This is just too much," she was mumbling to herself. Ginny had resorted to snickering and snorting.

"Hermione!" George called. "Hermione, dear, he's right. You're breasts are immaculate, and I love looking at your hiney!" There were more grunts of approval and several more catcalls.

After a while, the boys grew quiet once again, and Hermione dressed for bed. She had chosen a book and was starting to read it under the covers, when the girls heard a knocking on the window. Ginny jumped up and pulled back the curtain to reveal Fred on his broom.

Ginny pulled the window open, saying, "What in the world are you doing, Fred?"

He looked past her at Hermione with pure infatuation in his eyes. "I needed to say goodnight to my love."

"Fred, you should go back down now," Ginny told her brother, but Hermione surprised them both by walking to the window. She leaned out and kissed Fred's cheek.

"Goodnight, Fred," she whispered, causing his face to brighten. She wanted one more moment with him in case he didn't care for her any longer in the morning. He reached out and touched her hair before he steered his broom away from them.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked once Fred was gone.

Hermione looked somewhat guiltily at her friend. "I'm not sure."

* * *

The following morning, Hermione woke to find that Ginny had already gone down for breakfast. She quickly peaked out into the hallway and was surprised to discover that Charlie and his guitar were absent. She slowly walked down the steps, expecting someone to grab her and profess their undying love, but nothing happened. When she reached the kitchen, she was surprised to see everyone eating eggs and sausages, barely sparing a glance in her direction. The guys looked very apprehensive as they were all avoiding eye contact with her and shoveling food into their mouths.

"Morning," Ron managed to say in between bites of toast.

George and Percy nodded in her direction as they blushed. Harry managed a small wave, and Charlie smiled awkwardly.

"Hi Hermione," Bill said as he looked up from _The Daily Prophet_. Only Fred was looking at her in the same way he had been the day before. His eyes were filled with passion and heat as he looked at her face.

"Good morning," Hermione told everyone as she took a seat next to Bill, happy that the potion had finally worn off.

Percy cleared his throat. "We're all, uh, really sorry for, you know," he said as he turned crimson.

"Yeah, Hermione, we're sorry for following you around all weekend like lovesick fools," George told her. Then he chanced a look at Fred and murmured, "At least I think most of us are." Fred blushed.

"I don't even know how it happened," Ron said exasperatedly.

"Yeah, it was like we were all given a love potion or something," Charlie said with a shrug. He glanced around at his brothers who all swore that they had nothing to do with it.

All eyes fell on the twins. "I swear upon Fred's life that we didn't do it!" George told everyone. Hermione looked at Ginny who was trying not to laugh. It would remain their little secret.

"Yes, that is odd indeed," Hermione said noncommittally. "But no harm was done."

They all enjoyed their meal in silence except for Hermione, whose heart was pounding from the looks Fred was giving her. She wanted to lunge across the table and settle onto his lap as she had done the previous day. She wiled her heart to calm down when Fred cleared his throat. "So, Hermione, tomorrow is your first day of work?" he asked.

She nodded. "They wanted me to start right away. Apparently the Department of International Law is really short handed this time of year." She noted the calculating look in his eyes as he absorbed this information.

Hermione spent most of the day organizing her wardrobe for her first week of work. She arranged her suits and then settled into Ginny's chair to read a book in peace. She almost missed the constant buzz of the boys around her.

"Hermione?" Fred called from the doorway, startling her and causing her to drop her book. He knelt down in front of her to retrieve it for her. As he looked up into her eyes, his heart pounded. "We're all going to watch a movie if you want to come downstairs." His small grin compelled her to nod and follow him out of the room.

When they entered the living room, Hermione was assaulted by an echoed chorus of, "We're sorry Hermione!" The boys made popcorn and led her toward the couches to watch her favourite movie with her.

"Thanks guys," she managed with a smile. She was fairly certain that Ginny had forced the boys to watch the movie, but she didn't care; it was nice to have everyone around. As she took a bowl of popcorn from Charlie, she noticed that the only spot left open was on the loveseat with Fred. She blushed as she sat down, remembering how he had been feeding her grapes in this location the day before. Once again, the smoldering look in Fred's eyes was enough to make Hermione short of breath. She tried to eat her popcorn as casually as she could while his thigh was rubbing against her own. Suddenly, Bill pulled out his wand and dimmed the lights and started the movie.

Fred absently reached his left hand into the bowl of popcorn at the same time as Hermione reached in with her right hand. "Sorry," she whispered as their fingers met. He pulled his hand out and casually snaked his arm around her waist.

"No harm done," he whispered as he leaned very close to her ear. He wanted nothing more than to ravish her again, but he couldn't hide his feelings behind the Lusty Love Potion anymore. Although he wasn't sure how they had all ended up ingesting it in the first place, he was certain of the effects of the brew. He thanked Merlin that Hermione had snogged him, but he was also quite concerned that she had been kissing Harry and his brothers. He eyed them jealously in the dark room. He had also been curious as to whether Hermione could tell that he had a crush on her. The potion had been much more potent for him than the others.

Then all logical thoughts ceased to flow through his brain when Hermione rested her head against his chest and curled up against his side. She looked up at him, her eyes flashing in the muted light, saying, "This is my favourite part."

Fred started down at her, confused by her statement. Then he recalled that they were watching some muggle film. He wrapped his arm more tightly around her. "This is my favourite part, too," he whispered without turning his eyes from her face.

* * *

_I've discovered my new passion for limericks! _

_So... the Lusty Love Potion label has been revealed! What do you think? Review!! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_In Pursuit of Granger by WeasleyForMe  
_

_Hermione seeks revenge against the Weasley boys, but the plan backfires.  
_

_**This is a story written especially for Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte's birthday!! This was inspired by her and is dedicated to her brilliance :D**_

_Thanks to HermioneTwin, the world's finest beta for coming up with the date idea! Also thanks to the Twin Exchange ladies (remuslives, JackMyles and mama0407) for their assorted input!_

* * *

Chapter Six

Hermione knew that she was having a dream. She knew that after the movie had ended the previous night, she had managed to pry herself away from Fred's warm grasp and go to sleep alone. She knew that she didn't end up having sex with him on the Burrow's kitchen table. It was for this reason that she was currently hanging on to the last threads of her dream, in which Fred was licking his way down past her stomach where he stopped to insert his throbbing manhood into her slick folds. He was making her scream and holler as he pumped in and out of her…

"Hermione! Wake up!" Ginny shrieked. "You're going to be late for work!"

She bolted upright in her bed. "What?!"

"Get up! You have to be at work in thirty minutes," Ginny said as she tore Hermione's bedspread off. Hermione shook off the last bit of her enjoyable dream and realized what was going on. She sprinted to the bathroom to take a quick shower, but the door was locked.

"Let me in!" she screamed while she pounded on the door. Bill casually opened the door with a puzzled look, face covered in shaving cream. Hermione tore into the room past him.

"Get out Bill!" she cried desperately.

"No way! You already kicked me out of the bathroom once this weekend," he told her, but she firmly stood her ground.

"That's because you tried to climb in the shower with me! Now leave! I'm going to be late for work, and I still need to bathe!"

Bill returned to shaving, muttering, "That's not my fault."

"Fine!" Hermione growled as she spun away from him and turned on the shower. Bill watched her reflection in the mirror with amusement. Then his humor turned to shock as she pulled off her nightgown over her head, and his jaw dropped as she turned her head toward him and smirked. "Stay then. I don't care." He watched as her cute, naked arse disappeared behind the shower curtain. Bill quickly finished shaving and managed to exit the bathroom before his erection caused him any problems.

Hermione quickly showered, pulled her hair into a bun and dressed in her newest suit. Ginny managed to hand her a crumpet as she headed for the fireplace. "Thanks Ginny!" Hermione called as she flooed to the Ministry with four minutes to spare. Too bad she had forgotten her lunch.

Fred then came meandering down the stairs at the Burrow along with George. "Breakfast smells great, Gin," George told her as they entered the kitchen.

Ginny laughed sarcastically. "I didn't make any for you two. Cook it yourself," she said as she settled down at the table with her plate.

"Come on, we'll be late for work. Can't you make it for us?" Fred asked as he yawned.

Ginny sighed. "Fine, as long as you take Hermione's lunch to work with you and drop it off for her at lunchtime." Fred noticeably perked up. "She was running late this morning, and it's only her first day at her new job."

"I'll take it to her!" Fred smiled brightly.

* * *

Hermione sighed. By eleven o'clock, she was already settled in her very own cubicle with stacks of forms to sort through. She could tell that her job was not going to be glamorous, but there was a great potential for her to work her way up in the Ministry. Her stomach gave a low growl. "Damn it," she mumbled. She had left her lunch at the Burrow.

Around noon, Fred was anticipating taking Hermione's sandwich to her. He realized that he had made enough of a fool of himself while he was on the potion, but he just couldn't help himself around that particular witch. And he knew for a fact that she had been snogging him back. He grinned devilishly as he remembered the pie.

"I'll be back in awhile, George," he called to his twin before Apparating to the Ministry of Magic lobby. He looked around until he found the board which informed him that he needed to take the lifts down to the Department of Magical Law. He strolled through the hoards of Ministry employees who were rushing past him to go out for lunch. He took an elevator down to Hermione's floor and paused to ask someone where the new employees were. He was pointed in the direction of a sea of cubicles.

"Damn," he muttered as he began to weave through hundreds of empty desks. Luckily for him, it was lunch time and many people were gone. "Hermione?" he called. When nobody responded, he kept weaving.

Then he heard someone talking to herself. "Why, why did I have to snog him?" she asked. He recognized Hermione's voice, but he didn't see her. "He's never going to talk to me again," she continued.

Fred froze as he saw her bent over the desk in her cubbyhole. "_Is she talking about me?_" he wondered. He certainly hoped she was, because she'd been on his mind a lot lately. He watched as she pushed a stack of papers across her desk and into a folder. She looked adorable to him.

"Hermione," he said, causing her to jump out of her chair. "You forgot your lunch," he told her as he held out her lunch bag.

She blushed, hoping he hadn't heard her rambling. "Thanks, Fred, but you didn't have to come all the way down here. I could have waited until dinner," she said as her stomach gave an almighty growl.

"Ha! There's no way you'd have made it five more hours," he laughed. "Lucky for you I'm so charming and kind."

"Yeah… lucky me," she muttered as she sat back in her chair and dug into her lunch bag.

Fred stood awkwardly next to her cubicle. He wanted Hermione, and it was time he began making his move. "Mind if I stay while you eat?"

She smiled up at him. "I don't mind. Did you bring something to eat?"

He hopped up onto her desk. "Nah, I eat two lunches, one at ten in the morning and one at two in the afternoon. It's not currently either of my lunch times."

Hermione giggled as he still insistently reached for one of her carrot sticks. "You seriously eat two lunches?"

Fred looked scandalized. "So does George. For awhile we thought that everyone did. I mean, how are you expected to make it through eight hours with only one meal?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Most people are able to do it, Fred."

He leaned toward her and licked his lips. "I'm much more interesting than most people," he said as he bit the carrot stick out of her hand.

"Yeah, and much hungrier," she said as she swatted him away from her food.

After a few more minutes of flirtatious banter, Fred hopped off her desk. "I'd better get back before George gets pissed off."

"Thanks again Fred."

He smiled at her. "Perhaps now since I know how to find your work space, I could stop back here again?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh, ok," she managed to say before her brain stopped functioning. His smile was destroying her thought process. He leaned down and kissed her cheek before heading back the way he had come. She collapsed back in her chair with a little squeal of delight, unable to focus on much of anything else for the rest of the afternoon.

Hermione arrived back at the Burrow after work to find that Fred and George weren't coming for dinner.

"Someone set off some Wildfire Whizbangs in the store this afternoon," Ron announced. "They are still trying to clean up."

"Do they need help? Maybe I should go see if they need a hand," Hermione said.

"No, they said we should all just enjoy dinner, and that they'd be over tomorrow night," Ginny said as she set a platter of food on the table.

All afternoon, Hermione had been looking forward to seeing Fred again. She tried not to let her disappointment show as she settled to eat with the other Weasleys.

* * *

Tuesday was proving to be more interesting than Monday had been, as Hermione was allowed to proofread a legal publication for her boss. She spent the morning at her desk making corrections and suggestions. She didn't even hear the mail delivery cart come down her aisle until she saw someone hand her a bouquet of colour-changing roses along with her usual mail before they continued on to other desks. She set her mail aside and examined the flowers as they changed from orange to purple. She found a small note attached which read:

They aren't as beautiful as you, but I thought you might enjoy something pretty on your desk! –Fred

Hermione stared at the note in disbelief. She conjured a vase filled with water and set the flowers in it. Once again, she found herself distracted all through the afternoon as she thought about Fred and gazed at the red, blue and pink flowers. Perhaps he really did like her, and it wasn't just the Lusty Love Potion. Hermione literally bounced down the hallway to hand her work to her boss before she flooed back to the Burrow.

* * *

_Hehe... Bill in the bathroom! :D _

_Fred is too perfect :sigh: _

_Next chapter wil hopefully be up soon! Please review!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_In Pursuit of Granger by WeasleyForMe  
_

_Hermione seeks revenge against the Weasley boys, but the plan backfires.  
_

_**This is a story written especially for Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte's birthday!! This was inspired by her and is dedicated to her brilliance :D**_

_Thanks to HermioneTwin, the beta Queen, for coming up with the date idea! Also thanks to the Twin Exchange ladies (remuslives, JackMyles and mama0407) for their assorted input!_

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Hurry up, George!" Fred called as he impatiently tapped his foot. They were closing up their shop on Tuesday, and Fred desperately wanted to get to the Burrow.

"Fred, you didn't even finish stocking those shelves," George told his twin, puzzled.

"I'll do it in the morning. Let's go," Fred said as he clapped his hands, trying to get George to hurry.

"Why are you rushing? Ginny won't even have dinner made for another-" George paused, and then a sneaky grin appeared on his face. "It's Hermione, isn't it?"

Fred glared at his twin. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm just really hungry."

George shook his head. "Nope, I don't believe you. You just had your second lunch two hours ago!"

"Ok, so maybe I like her a little bit," he said, shrugging. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Ha!" George smugly crossed his arms. "So why don't you just ask her out?"

"If for some reason she actually said yes, where would I take her?" Fred asked.

George shrugged. "Use your imagination."

Fred stared at George, as if acknowledging his true brilliance. "Yeah, I'm going to ask Hermione Granger out on a proper date the next time I see her!" he said happily before George Apparated away, grinning. Fred arrived moments later to find that George had led Hermione to their usual Apparition point. He landed on her unceremoniously while George beamed down at them with satisfaction.

"Fred!" Hermione gasped out of surprise from her place on the floor beneath his firm chest. "Can you get up?" she asked as she squirmed against him.

He gazed down into her startled eyes and licked his lips before blurting, "Hermione, can I take you out to dinner tomorrow night?"

Hermione's breath hitched, not only because Fred was on top of her. "Yeah… that would be fun," she managed to say with a smile. "Now will you get the hell off of me? I can't breathe."

"Huh? Oh, yeah," he said as he rolled off of her, blushing slightly. He suddenly remembered the previous encounters he and Hermione had had while pressed up against one another. He sent George a nasty look, which slowly turned into a silent 'thank you'.

* * *

"You're going out with my brother tonight?" Ginny asked when Hermione returned to the Burrow after work on Wednesday.

"Yes."

"Which one?" Ginny asked, still puzzled.

Hermione sighed. "Fred asked me out to dinner. I've never been so nervous before a date!"

"Oh," Ginny said, realization dawning. "You really like him! That's why you kissed him while the boys were on the Lusty Love Potion!"

Hermione nodded and turned bright pink. All day at work, she had planned the outfit she was going to wear and the style of her hair, but now that she was getting ready, her nerves were going wild. "What if he decides I'm boring? Or what if he finds someone prettier?"

Just then, Charlie paused as he passed the open door to Ginny's room. "Calm down, Hermione. If you want, I could find my guitar and play a song to help you relax," he said with a cheeky smirk. Hermione pulled out her wand and, glaring, used it to make the door slam. "Fine! Have it your way!" he yelled.

Hermione turned back to Ginny. "I do like him," she mumbled as she tried to tame her hair."

"Then just have a good time!" Ginny told her with a bright smile.

* * *

An hour later, Fred and Hermione were walking through Hogsmeade toward a fancy, new restaurant. He was explaining how the fireworks had been set off in their shop earlier in the week, and Hermione barely noticed when he wrapped his hand around her own.

"So then George asked the horrid woman to kindly leave the store, but she was so miffed that on her way out, she had her son light one of the fuses!" Fred said animatedly.

"No way!" Hermione gasped.

"Yes, way! He lit up an entire rack of Whizbangs, and the woman turned and smiled as she went out the door!"

"That's terrible! I would have chased her out of the shop!" Hermione told him. She felt him tighten his grip on her hand slightly. When he didn't reply she turned to look up at him. He had an odd look in his eyes and she cocked her head.

"Did I mention that you look lovely?" he asked. This was about the fifth time he had asked, and Hermione had blushed each time.

"I think so," she muttered as she looked at the ground. He gently tilted her face up toward his own and smiled. He leaned down to kiss her, but the mood was broken when some loud partygoers sauntered past them.

He quickly cleared his throat. "Well, here's the restaurant." They went inside and were lead to a table. Hermione gawked at the expensive looking decorations and the beautiful crystal and china everyone was eating with. She even felt slightly underdressed.

"Fred, this is really expensive," Hermione whispered after he pulled out her chair for her and she had a chance to examine the menu.

"Don't worry about it," he said as he glanced as the pages. Their waiter returned and Hermione ordered a small entrée. She noticed that Fred ordered five courses of food and silently thanked the gods that his body was so fit for the amount of food he ingested.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, jokingly. "I ate my second lunch nearly four hours ago! I'm famished." She merely shook her head. "Isn't there some analogy about guys who eat a lot being really smart?" he asked with a smirk. "Or the more they eat, the larger their sex appeal?" He wiggled his eyebrows as Hermione tried to hold in her laughter.

"More like the more they eat, the larger they get?" she asked.

Fred clutched at his midsection and shook his head. "No, I don't think that's right."

They fell into a comfortable silence as their dinner arrived. Fred enjoyed each of his courses, but not as much as he enjoyed being near Hermione. He hadn't been able to get her out of his head since the Lusty Love Potion incident. He had his own theories about who had given it to them, but he still didn't understand why. He smiled each time he remembered the previous weekend when he had been able to act out his wishes concerning the gorgeous witch who currently sat across from him. He knew he was being foolish, trying to win her over, but the way she had kissed him had given him a blinding hope, which he held on to.

"How is each of your courses, Fred?" she asked with a smile, as she looked at the stacks of food on his side of the table.

"The chicken is good, the pork is excellent, but you absolutely must try the pasta," he told her as he twisted some around his fork and tried to hand it to her. She shook her head and opened her mouth, silently asking him to feed it to her. Fred raised his eyebrows in disbelief, but quickly recovered. He reached across the table, ignoring the curious looks from the other diners around them, and let Hermione take a bite from his fork. The moment her lips closed around the fork, Fred felt a jolt in his groin that couldn't be ignored. She slid her mouth away from the fork, but Fred didn't move his arm; he was fixated on her mouth as she chewed. He watched as her tongue slid out between her lips to remove a small crumb of his dinner. He gritted his teeth as he felt his pants becoming slightly tight.

"Mmm," she moaned. It was his undoing. His arm dropped down to the table, knocking over the candle which landed on the tablecloth. He didn't notice right away that he had started a small fire, because Hermione was still licking her lips. "Fred!" she shrieked a second later when she noticed that the table had ignited beneath the candle.

Fred was positively thrilled that she was yelling his name, but then he realized why. "Oh, shit!" he hollered, drawing the attention of everyone in the restaurant. He tried to pour his water on the flames as the waiters came running over. The fire was busy creeping down the side of the tablecloth as Hermione fished around in her purse for her wand. She was able to put the fire out, but not before they had a completely charred table on top of a singed floor.

She and Fred shared a look of amusement mixed with horror as they were escorted out of the restaurant and asked never to return.

Fred was mortified. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I don't know what happened. I just moved my hand and then-"

Hermione's peals of laughter effectively cut him off. "This was hilarious!" she cackled through her laughs. "Oh! That was priceless!"

Fred started laughing, too. Many witches and wizards on the street gave them odd looks as they laughed until their sides ached. "What can I say? I know how to treat a lady," Fred managed to say.

This caused Hermione's giggles to escalate again. "I've never been kicked out of a restaurant, and especially not on a first date! I can guarantee I'll never forget this night!" she said. When she caught the look in Fred's eyes, she added, "I mean that in a good way!"

"Didn't you know it is customary in many cultures to light a table on fire on a first date?" he asked. "It's in a book. I would've expected you to have read it!"

"Oh really? What book, smarty-pants?"

"Umm, 'The Ancient Romantic Techniques of Something or Other'. I'll make sure to get you a copy," he said with a grin. Then his stomach rumbled. "We didn't get to finish dinner!" he whined.

Hermione thought for a second. "I know where to go," she said, taking his hand and Apparating them away.

* * *

_:D Well, did you like it? Please review! Reviewing will raise your endorphins and other endogenous opioid polypeptide complexes, thus improving your mood! Sorry, nerdy moment._

_The remainder of their date is in the next chapter!! Thanks for reading!_


	8. Chapter 8

_In Pursuit of Granger by WeasleyForMe  
_

_Hermione seeks revenge against the Weasley boys, but the plan backfires.  
_

_**This is a story written especially for Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte's birthday!! This was inspired by her and is dedicated to her brilliance :D**_

_Thanks to HermioneTwin for being super cool, and for coming up with the date idea! Also thanks to the Twin Exchange ladies (remuslives, JackMyles and mama0407) for their assorted input!_

* * *

Chapter Eight

Fred realized a moment later that they had Apparated back to London. It was hard for him to be too embarrassed about their date-gone-wrong as it had obviously resulted in Hermione's hand in his. Hermione didn't let go of him as she pulled him through the Leaky Cauldron and into the muggle streets.

"Where are we going?" he asked cautiously, happy that they were both suitably dressed for any occasion.

"Right here!" she said as she pulled him into a small, crowded restaurant that smelled like grease. "Fish and chips?" she asked.

He smiled. "Perfect."

They sat with the assorted muggles who happened to be craving junk food on a Wednesday night. Fred devoured his food while Hermione picked at hers. "Are you going to finish that?" he finally asked, taking one of her chips.

She rolled her eyes. "Please, help yourself."

"Thanks!" Fred replied, only pretending to miss her sarcasm. He proceeded to finish her meal as well. "That was great," he told her as he leaned back and rubbed his tummy.

Hermione cracked up. "Your eating habits amaze me!"

He winked. "You might be surprised what other things I can do to amaze you!"

They remained at their table for a long while before they realized it was getting late. It was nearly eleven by the time they stopped talking and left muggle London.

"Thanks, Fred. I had a really good time. Fire and all," she whispered from their spot in the dew-covered yard.

Fred smiled. "Just a demonstration of how hot I am for you," he jokingly told her.

Hermione could feel her face heating up. "Good to know," she muttered.

"Would you care for another demonstration?" he whispered near her ear.

Hermione swallowed quickly. "Sure," she managed to say, before she felt his soft lips against her own. She was amazed that it was even better than when he had taken the heaping dose of the Lusty Love Potion. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his slid down her back. Fred tried to be gentle with his kisses, but they soon turned as hot as the fire he'd started. He could feel Hermione's every curve as she pressed herself against his chest and abdomen and ran her small fingers through his hair. She sighed into his mouth and ran her hands down his back. If his pants had been tight earlier, this was becoming an emergency. He knew he needed to escape, quickly.

He pulled away and nuzzled against her ear. "We've both got work in the morning," he whispered as her hair tickled his face. "Good night, Hermione."

She smiled up at him before she turned and sashayed into the Burrow, her hips practically enticing him to follow her.

* * *

At work the next day, Hermione's brain was swirling with memories from the previous night. She recalled her brazen attitude when she sampled Fred's pasta. She was still amazed that they had actually started a fire, but all in all, the date had ended well. Fred had Apparated back to the Burrow with her before returning to his flat. She honestly wanted him to stay the night, a fact that still made her blush.

"I've got to get him out of my head," she scolded herself as she pulled her sandwich out of her bag and prepared to eat lunch in her cubicle.

As she was about to take a bite, someone laid a book down in front of her. "I found it!" came Fred's voice.

Hermione whirled around in her chair as she held her sandwich. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled at her bewildered expression. "I came to help you finish your lunch," he said as he took a bite of her apple and set it back down on her desk. "And I needed to drop this off for you." Hermione noticed that he was pointing at the book. She picked it up.

"What do I need a copy of 'The Ancient Romantic Techniques of the Everyday Man' for?" she asked. Then she remembered his comment from the previous evening. She looked up to see him wink as she realized why he had brought the book.

"I think chapter eight covers the art of lighting tables on fire," he told her, taking a second bite of her apple. She rolled her eyes and tried not to smile too much. He was driving her wild. "You should check it out later."

"I'll be sure to do that," she promised as she yanked her apple from his fingers and took a bite.

"See you at dinner," he said as he leaned down and barely grazed her lips with his. Her lips blazed all day from that tiny bit of contact. Her eyes turned numerous times to the book on the edge of her desk, but she was too busy to turn to chapter eight.

* * *

Dinner was an interesting affair, as Ginny and George were speculating about how much Hermione and Fred liked one another. Ron and Harry were oblivious, and the other boys were talking amongst themselves.

Hermione went to bed early to escape Ginny's questions and George's knowing looks. "Night, Fred," she managed to say before she ran upstairs.

"I'm assuming she probably didn't read your note yet," George told his twin after Hermione was gone.

"I guess not," Fred replied with a frown.

* * *

Hermione anxiously watched the clock all day on Friday. She was more than ready for her first week at work to end. She was also ready to pull Fred into the nearest room and shag him until he couldn't walk, but that was neither here nor there. Near the end of the day, she pulled her copy of 'The Ancient Romantic Techniques of the Everyday Man' into the middle of her desk.

"Hmm… chapter eight," she muttered as she turned the pages. In the middle of the chapter, she encountered a page that Fred added himself. In his writing, she read the words:

Perhaps the best way to show a woman that you think she is perfect is to light a table on fire during the first date. It is crucial to let her know early on. If this woman happens to be Hermione Granger, it becomes even more imperative, because she is exceptionally beautiful and sought after. After you've started the fire, it is up to the woman to make the decision about the status of the relationship. How about it, Hermione… can I take you out again? Or perhaps stay in…?

Hermione's face lit up. "Sweet Merlin!" she squealed. "He really likes me! He thinks I'm beautiful and perfect!" she chanted as she spun around and around in her chair. She jolted to a stop and checked the clock. "Damn," she muttered as she realized she'd have to wait thirty more minutes before she could leave.

* * *

It was late Friday afternoon, and Fred was a nervous wreck. He had been staring out the front window at the falling rain. "Why did I have to write that note?" he asked George for the umpteenth time, as they tended to customers.

"Calm down, Fred," George said over and over. "She might not have even read it yet. Just relax."

Fred was quiet for a few minutes before he said, "But what if she thinks it's a joke?"

"That's it!" George yelled. "You're driving me crazy! Just go for a walk while I close the shop, ok?"

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Fred muttered as he went in search of an umbrella.

Hermione burst through the door of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes as the last customer left. She was soaking wet but didn't care that she was trailing water through the store. She was ridiculously happy that Fred wrote her the note, and she decided to come find him and let him know. She hastily made her way toward the redhead near the register.

"Yes, you can take me out again. Unless you want to _stay in_, because that also sounds smashing," she whispered as George turned toward her voice. She leaned toward him for a kiss, pulling him down to meet her, but was shocked back into reality by the look of concern on his face. Just before her lips met his, she jumped back. "George! I thought you were Fred!"

"Obviously!" George said with a chuckle.

Fred managed to find an umbrella in the stockroom and return to the front room just in time to see Hermione wrapping her arms around George's neck, ready to kiss him. He dropped the umbrella and headed out the back door into the rainy evening.

* * *

_Oh no!! Review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_In Pursuit of Granger by WeasleyForMe  
_

_Hermione seeks revenge against the Weasley boys, but the plan backfires.  
_

_**This is a story written especially for Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte's birthday!! This was inspired by her and is dedicated to her brilliance :D**_

_Thanks to HermioneTwin for being an amazing beta! Also thanks to the Twin Exchange ladies (remuslives, JackMyles and KaraSays) for their assorted input!  
_

* * *

Chapter Nine

Hermione jumped away from George. "Sorry…" she mumbled, mortified that she had nearly kissed him.

"Yes!" George shouted as he thrust his fist into the air. Hermione looked at him with alarm. "You like Fred! I knew it!"

"Umm… do you know where he is?" she asked as she looked around for him.

George was still grinning at her madly. "He went to look for an umbrella. He's going for a walk so he can moon over you in private." Hermione's heart fluttered at these words. She ran to the back of the store, calling his name. She returned a moment later.

"I can't find him," she said desperately.

"Oy, Fred!" George called. There was no reply. "Maybe he already left. I need to stay and close up, but I doubt he got too far," George told her apologetically.

Hermione turned and ran out into the rain. "Fred!" she called as she looked left and then right. She saw a few people in the dark, rainy street, but none of them were the one she sought. She quickly Apparated to the side yard of the Burrow and ran inside.

Mrs. Weasley, who had returned from her trip, was in the kitchen preparing dinner. "Hermione, dear! You're home from work early. How was your day?" she asked in her motherly fashion.

"Is Fred here?" she practically shouted as the older woman jumped back a bit.

"I haven't seen him, dear. What do you need him for?" she asked the soaking wet girl. But it was too late. Hermione was out in the rain again, Apparating back to Diagon Alley.

She walked toward Knockturn Alley, looking up each side street for him. She finally turned back toward the Leaky Cauldron and sauntered past all of the shops, which were now closed. The pouring rain, which seemed to blot out the streetlights, was mocking her pursuit. She kicked a pebble into a puddle and stomped her foot. She felt like crying. Just when she had decided to go after Fred, no matter what the consequences were, he had disappeared. She raised her face to the sky, asking, "Now what?" As she lowered her glance, something caught her eye. Fred was sitting alone on a bench, staring straight ahead, with his closed umbrella next to him.

"Fred?" she called, somewhat puzzled. He turned to face her, but he remained expressionless. "Fred! I've been looking everywhere for you!" She rushed over to the bench.

"Why did you do it, Hermione?" he asked softly when she was directly in front of him. He was looking up at her sadly.

"Do what?" she asked, completely perplexed and soggy at this point.

Fred sighed and ran his hand through his wet hair as more rain fell on them. "I saw you, just now. You, you- I saw you kissing George!" He sounded upset, and his face was filled with pain. Hermione was exceptionally confounded.

"What are you talking about, Fred?"

He stood to his full height and glared down at her. "Not thirty minutes ago, you were pulling George in for a kiss. You know what? I liked you. I honestly really liked you, but I won't stand to be treated like some boy-toy that you can have following you around whenever it's convenient for you."

Hermione suddenly realized that he must have seen the case of mistaken identity. "No! Fred, you don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly, Hermione! You fancy George, and you were just using me to get closer to him."

"That's not it at all!" She gaped at him. She needed to come clean about this entire ordeal. She squeezed her eyes shut and muttered something very quickly.

"What did you say?" he asked getting even more worked up.

"I said this whole thing is my fault!" she told him. "It's my fault that I you felt anything for me in the first place. Ginny and I came up with a plan to slip all of you the potion, because we thought it would be funny for all of you to fall for each other. It didn't go over too well, because I'm as clumsy as Tonks!" she yelled, earning concerned looks from some people passing them. Fred tried to cut in, but she held up her hands. "It wasn't supposed to turn out that way, because I truly did have feelings for one of you. I wasn't trying to take advantage!" she exclaimed, hoping he'd get the hint.

"Oh, really? You know what, Hermione? I don't get you. I really enjoyed those few days when I had been slipped the Lusty Love Potion and found myself going crazy for you. I liked it, because that was how I truly felt when I was around you," he told her almost tenderly, causing her heart to swell. He continued without giving her a chance to speak. "And you know the worst part? I thought you liked me too, from the way you kissed me. I even thought you were involved in some way with administering it. You've been driving me mad! This entire time, I thought I had a shot with you, but as it turns out it was George you wanted the whole time!"

"Fred!" Hermione screamed. She was impressed that he actually shut up. "You're delusional! I've wanted _you_ all along." She yanked him toward her by the collar of his robes and stood on tiptoe to reach his lips. She brushed a rainy kiss along his lips, and he immediately parted them, accepting her tongue. He sighed as he returned her kiss pulling her even closer. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "I'd love to spend some time _staying in_ with you." He seemed to recover his brain as he pushed her away.

"Don't do this to me," he moaned painfully. "You're going to turn me on, and just leave me. If you want George, would you please just leave me be?"

Hermione giggled. "I didn't kiss George! I thought he was you for a second. I ran into the shop and then went straight at him without thinking clearly. That's how badly I wanted to show you I appreciated your entry in 'The Ancient Romantic Techniques of the Everyday Man'!"

Fred fell completely silent and cocked his head to the side. Hermione forced herself to remain quiet and stared at him as rain poured down between them. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again as he scratched his head. She resisted the urge to giggle. "Really?" he finally asked.

"Really," she answered. "Damn it, Fred, why do you think I kissed you even though I knew you were in lust with me?" she asked as she giggled. "Because I wanted it to be true, that's why!"

Fred needed no more convincing as he pulled Hermione against himself and resumed snogging her senseless in the rainy street. He wrapped his long arms around her waist and teased her tongue with his own. Before he knew it, her hands were inside his robe, running down his sides. He pulled his mouth away from hers and groaned, "Hermione." She managed to pull his shirt out of his pants and skim her fingers along his abdomen as he nibbled and sucked a path along her neck. She gasped, realizing where they were.

"Fred," she managed to moan as she backed out of his grasp. He looked slightly sad again, standing with his shirt disheveled and soaking wet. "Can we go somewhere private?" she asked quickly, causing his face to light up again. "I mean, _really_ private," she managed with minimal blushing. She had a huge desire to get him out of the view of other witches and out of his clothes while she was at it. He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her down the street. They laughed as they sprinted through puddles, narrowly missing some pedestrians on the way. Fred quickly unlocked the front door of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and ushered Hermione inside. He locked the door magically and then turned his full attention onto her.

"Wow, I'm an idiot," Fred said as Hermione pulled him toward the stairs. "I can't believe I thought that you… and George…"

"Shut it, Fred," she told him as they awkwardly climbed the stairs while snogging. When they reached the top, Fred flung the door to his and George's flat open with a thud. Their soaking wet bodies spilled into the room as Fred managed to tear his robe the rest of the way off his body. His heated gaze was glued on Hermione as she quickly unbuttoned her own robe, revealing the smart suit she wore beneath it. She looked amazing with her soaking wet curls and her pink cheeks. Fred wanted nothing in the world as much as he wanted her at this moment.

"Ahem." Fred and Hermione quickly turned toward the kitchen to see George standing there with a huge grin.

"Oh, we were, um…" Hermione began.

"We just, uh…" Fred tried to come up with something to say.

"I was just leaving." George shook his head. "Carry on, you crazy kids," he told them as he Apparated away.

Hermione turned back toward Fred. "Well, you heard him. Carry on!" she said and then squealed when Fred lifted her into his arms.

* * *

_Thanks to KaraSays for fixing my problem with this chapter! I'll send you a pie! _

_I hope you liked this chapter!! Fred was just so miserable, but Hermione is going to make everything better. The next chapter will be filled with smutty smut :)_

_Chapter 10 will probably be the last one... thanks for reading!!_


	10. Chapter 10

_In Pursuit of Granger by WeasleyForMe  
_

_Hermione seeks revenge against the Weasley boys, but the plan backfires.  
_

_**This is a story written especially for Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte's birthday!! This was inspired by her and is dedicated to her brilliance :D**_

_Thanks to HermioneTwin for being a fantabulous beta! Also thanks to the Twin Exchange ladies (remuslives, JackMyles and KaraSays) for their assorted input!_

WARNING- graphic smut!

* * *

Chapter Ten

Fred quickly carried Hermione into his room while she started to unbutton his damp shirt. He kicked the door open and deposited her inside, kicking the door closed again. His room wasn't very tidy, and Hermione found herself tripping over some dirty clothes as she made her way to stand near his bed. She pulled out her wand and cast a drying spell on both of them before finishing up on his shirt. Fred groaned again once Hermione had his shirt off and ran her warm hands along his bare skin.

"Gods, your hands feel good," he whispered, and Hermione was amazed at the look of desire he had, just for her.

She grinned. "Well, your body looks good," she said as she admired his lanky, muscular form. He surprised her by blushing ever so slightly. She practically launched herself at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, reveling in the feel of his solid upper body. She ran her lips along his cheek, compelling his hands to wander down to her bum. She gave a start as he squeezed her.

"Not as good as yours, love," he whispered as he slowly removed her suit jacket. His green eyes locked onto her honey brown ones as he unbuttoned her blouse, starting at the top. Hermione's breathing became shallow as he licked his lips, his eyes never leaving hers as he undid each button. Finally his eyes dropped down to see her newly revealed flesh, and a silly grin crept along his lips. "Hermione, who would have known that you owned such lovely undergarments?" he asked, admiring her lacy, white bra.

"Would you stop grinning and touch me?" she moaned. Immediately his lips met her neck, his fingers drew little circles on her lower back, and she could feel his erection pressing against her tummy. She was going to melt.

Fred grunted when Hermione's fingers wrapped around the hair at the back of his neck and gave a little tug. His pants were nowhere near big enough at this point, and he silently thanked Merlin when she turned her attention to removing his belt. Of course the close proximity of her hands to his manhood had him growing to full length. Hermione lightly kissed his chest and shoulders as she unzipped his pants. They would have fallen to the floor, but he had to shimmy out of them because of his arousal. Just as Hermione was reaching for his boxer briefs, he lifted her up and dropped her onto the bed.

"Hey!" she complained as she looked up at him.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," he told her as he climbed onto the bed and unzipped her pants, sliding them off of her legs. He smirked at her knickers which happened to match her bra, as he ran his calloused hands down her smooth legs. Then he smirked wickedly at her flushed face and plopped down next to her onto his back. "Getting ahead of ourselves would be a bad thing, Hermione. Better just stop right now," he said, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed as she sat up next to him. Her fiery brown eyes met his amused green ones. "I think not!" She proceeded to straddle his waist and pin his arms down at his sides, effectively silencing him with her kisses.

"That works, too," he muttered as she sucked and kissed his neck and Adam's apple. She moved her hips against him, feeling his hard arousal against her thighs. He was very aware of her soft fingers gliding down his arms and her warmth against his waist as the rain continued to pour outside. He reached up around her back to unfasten her bra. He grinned triumphantly as he caught his first glimpse of her soft, round breasts, tossing her lacy garment across his room. Then he gently reached his long fingers toward her, tracing and teasing the bottoms of her breasts. Hermione's hips immediately took on a slower grinding motion against his as she moaned. When he saw the heat in her eyes, he thought he would die if he didn't get them both out of their underwear.

Just as she was reaching down toward his member, he groaned and flipped her onto her back, eliciting a squeal and then a giggle. He smiled up at her as he knelt between her thighs, pulling her knickers down her legs and enjoying the way her breasts bounced as she laughed. "Fred," she moaned as he slipped two of his fingers into her slick warmth. Her eyes closed and her back automatically arched off of his bed. "Oh!" Fred managed to find her most sensitive spots, and Hermione reveled in the feel of both of his hands on her. After a few minutes she was ready for all of him. "Fred!"

"Yes?" he replied slyly.

"Off. Now," she told him as she pointed to his underwear. He wasted no time in sliding them off of his body. Hermione eyed his erection hungrily before her eyes locked onto his and pulled him down to her by his neck. He nipped at her nipples before taking his time and slowly licking each of them, making her moan loudly.

"Don't tell me I need to cast a silencing charm," Fred whispered as he paused for a moment and grinned, mouth hovering over one of her breasts. Hermione gazed down at him with fiery eyes, finding his position over her to be very arousing. She snaked one of her delicate hands down to grasp his rock hard penis, working her thumb over the velvety soft head. Fred groaned noisily and bucked against her thigh.

"Who's loud now?" she asked him cheekily. He shook his head and continued to pleasure her upper body with kisses and nips while she ran her hands along his lower pleasure zone. Finally Fred looked at her with heated lust, raising one of his eyebrows slightly. Hermione nodded fervently, and he adjusted his length against her, sliding himself inside.

"Sweet fucking Merlin!" he gasped as he let his length fill her. Hermione immediately responded to the full feeling by moaning against his neck where she was leaving marks with her lips. Her arms went to his shoulders, making him pause while she adjusted to him. He twisted his hips slightly causing her to hiss his name. "That sounds fantastic," he whispered as he slowly pulled his length part way out of her tightness and plunged back in. She muttered incoherently while her hands made their way down his back, urging his hips to pick up speed. She ground her hips against his, meeting each stroke zealously.

Fred slipped a hand between them and teased Hermione's clit. "Oh God!" she gasped as she started to come. She pulled Fred's lips against hers in a searing kiss. Her head was spinning. Fred's delicious hands and his erection were making her crazy and keeping her sane at the same time. She came with his name on her lips over and over again.

Fred tried to control himself as one of Hermione's hands squeezed his arse, but his body got the better of him. Her eyes were squeezed shut as he started to thrust in and out of her harder. "Fred!" she screamed as her eyes snapped open. He recalled Hermione calling his name as he lit the table on fire earlier in the week.

"I've been thinking about you nonstop, all week," he whispered as she whimpered and moaned. He grunted when her hips came up to meet his again. "All week," he moaned as he let his head fall against her forehead.

"Fred!" she called again. His overly stimulated body began to quake as Hermione's walls tightened around him. Within seconds he emptied his seed into her, her back arching again as his grip on her hips tightened. With his final thrusts, he ran his hands up her ribs and gently squeezed her breasts, and she came again, shouting his name.

Fred sighed contentedly as he rolled off of his lover and pulled her against him. "Wow," was all he could manage to say, and he said it four times, making Hermione giggle.

Hermione snuggled against Fred's chest and looked up into his eyes. "You know what? I'm really glad I gave you the Lusty Love Potion."

"Oh… so am I," he told her with a grin. "Now what were you saying earlier about a second date?"

* * *

_**The End!** I know you might think it's rather abrupt, but that was the point I was building up to the entire time, so I hope you liked it!_

_And Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte, I hope you liked my attempt at smut! It's all for you, baby, lol._

_Thanks for reading along, and please review!!_


End file.
